Project Summary/Abstract The Colorado School of Mines (CSM) Energy, Mining and Construction Industry Safety Program (EMCIS) is a well-established training organization that was initially formed in 1999 as the CSM Mine Safety and Health Program. With mining still at its core, EMCIS operates its training center to enhance the quality and availability of health and safety training for Western mine workers. Goals include providing workers with relevant knowledge regarding hazards associated with working on mine sites and effective controls for reducing risk for injuries and illnesses. In addition, trainees will be continuously encouraged to be active participants in improving the health and safety conditions where they work. CSM proposes to offer a comprehensive approach to meet the safety and health training needs of the Western mining industry by providing a high quality, interactive training experience that targets several audiences: mine workers, trainers, safety and health professionals, mine management, mine rescue teams, and mining engineering and geology students. In addition, CSM?s training program will service underrepresented industry sectors such as contractors, consultants, suppliers and equipment manufacturers. Courses will be taught by highly qualified, professional instructors, who are technical experts as demonstrated by academic degrees, professional certifications and licenses, and experience. CSM will use the traditional classroom format, as well as an online delivery system, for these courses which will enhance the availability of these courses. The NORA sector that will be addressed by the EMCIS training center is the Mining Sector. Primary cross sectors of Hearing Loss Prevention, Musculoskeletal Disorders, Personal Protective Technology, Respiratory Diseases, Traumatic Injury, and Emergency Preparedness are addressed by being included as topics in various training courses offered to the mining industry.